


Vibrating Kai

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent words can give a less innocent mind the wrong idea. And when opportunity arises, why not put those ideas to the test?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrating Kai

**Author's Note:**

> I have no connection to the guys in the GazettE; I only have one of those dirty minds that can't stop having _ideas_. No disrespect intended, and no money earned for writing this. No people, either real or fictional, were harmed in the writing of this story.
> 
> Set around Guren time. If random lines from interviews will keep creating fic ideas at this rate, I probably shouldn't be allowed to read them.

Aoi found it hard to not look at Kai. The reply to the interviewer's question had been innocent enough, but Aoi couldn't let it go. Kai preferred to be woken up by vibrations? Did he put his phone next to his pillow and set the alarm for vibrating only? Aoi's mind helpfully offered other suggestions, and he found it a little difficult to focus on the rest of the questions.

"Are you coming too, Aoi?" Uruha's voice broke into Aoi's thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you daydreaming?" Uruha winked at him.

"No. Just thinking." Aoi shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, and found his cigarettes. He pulled them out and lit one as they all headed down to the parking lot. "So, where are we going?"

"Eating."

Aoi's stomach agreed with the suggestion. It had been a pretty long interview, and he hadn't eaten since that morning. At least the questions hadn't been boring and stupid this time. Aoi hated it when it felt like the interview had been a complete waste of time.

No one was in a hurry, so when they'd eaten, they all stayed at their table, talking. A phone beeped and Kai fished his out of a pocket to read the message he'd just received. "Oh." He put the phone down on the table. "I'd forgotten. I need to run some errands before the shops close!" He got out of his chair and grabbed his bag. "I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"

"Yes, yes," Ruki and Uruha said in unison, grinning at Kai, who waved and headed for the door.

"Kai?" Aoi had to raise his voice a little to reach him.

"Eh?" Kai turned back to look at him, and Aoi held up Kai's phone in the air. "Oh!" Kai's ears turned red as he hurried back to take it from Aoi's hand with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry! Really, I'm sorry... Thank you!"

"Scatterbrain," Aoi muttered when the door closed and Kai was gone, but there was no vehemence in it, and he was smiling. "He'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to him."

"Maybe that's the problem?" Reita said. "He's lost everything that is supposed to be inside his head, and he just hasn't noticed yet?" The others laughed.

"You know, Kai has a point," Ruki said. "The shops are closing soon... and I need a new pair of trousers."

"Need? What, are the ones you have falling off you?" Reita grinned. "Then you don't need new trousers, you need a new belt."

Ruki made a face. "No. Okay, I _want_ a new pair of trousers. What's the difference?"

"Big difference!" Reita crossed his arms.

"Anyway. You coming with me?"

"Why?" Reita looked suspiciously at him.

"I might need some advice?"

Reita didn't look convinced. "You always buy the weirdest looking thing in the shop no matter what we say."

"No, that's Uruha."

"Yep," Uruha said and grinned. "But what you really want is for us to come along and tell you what your arse looks good in, right?"

"Right." Ruki grinned back. "Something like that."

Reita rolled his eyes, then the three of them looked at Aoi.

"No." Aoi could feel that he was definitely getting a headache just from thinking about going with them. He'd much rather spend the evening in the bath. He got up and made a small mock bow. "Sorry kids, but you'll have to manage without me. I'm going home."

 

**

 

Aoi had been able to ignore the slow dripping of the tap while he let the hot water relax him and give him that nice dozy feeling. It was much harder to ignore his phone when it started ringing. He'd left it in the living room, but the signal was still insistent, slicing through whatever the tentative tune in his head had been. Aoi sighed. Maybe it would come back to him later. The bath was a little cold now, so he was faced with the choice of getting more hot water into the tub or getting out of the bath altogether.

The phone decided for him by ringing again. Apparently the person on the other end didn't want to just leave a voice message and wait for him to call them back. Aoi sighed again and grabbed a towel to wrap around his hips as he hurried to answer. "What?"

"Hey, Aoi?" It was Kai.

"Yeah?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you... but... Do you know where the others went?"

Aoi dripped on the carpet. "No. Well, you inspired Ruki to do some shopping and Reita and Uruha went with him."

"Oh." Kai went silent, and Aoi waited, an image of Kai standing outside the restaurant, looking like a lost puppy, forming in his mind. "We have that meeting tomorrow morning..."

"Yes." Aoi knew that Kai usually stayed over at Uruha's place when he needed to be in town early.

"And I can't get a hold of either of them..."

"Maybe they have a crappy phone reception right now?" Aoi offered. "I know Reita's phone battery died before the interview."

"Okay. Yeah..." Kai took an audible breath. "Can I come over? I'll be late tomorrow if I go home now..." He sounded so apologetic that Aoi really didn't have the heart to say no.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll pull out a blanket for you."

"Thanks!" Kai's smile must have been dazzling, because Aoi could have sworn he could hear it over the phone.

 

**

 

By the time Kai showed up, Aoi had dressed and also towelled up the wet footprints and the little pool of water in the living room. Aoi opened the door for him and gave him a small smile.

Kai straightened up after taking off his shoes in the hallway and looked at Aoi's wet hair. "You were in the bath."

"Yeah." Aoi shrugged and waved Kai into the living room.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was getting cold anyway." Aoi headed for the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"No thanks... I'm fine."

Aoi grabbed a beer for himself and then joined Kai in the living room. He sat down on the sofa and stretched out his legs while taking a sip from the can. Kai was looking much more relaxed now, and also damn cute, Aoi thought. He reached for the TV remote and took advantage of the moment to let his gaze wander a little over his guest.

The TV was blaring its usual combination of evening news, game shows, movies, and music videos as Aoi flipped through the channels. They watched in silence for a while, and then Kai rested his head on Aoi's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Aoi reached up at an awkward angle to ruffle Kai's hair. "Don't mention it. Can't let you sleep on the streets now, can I?"

 

**

 

Aoi had set his alarm earlier than was necessary to get up in time for the meeting. Much earlier. The thoughts about Kai and his preferred way of waking up hadn't left Aoi alone and he'd decided to experiment a little. Nothing wrong with a little sexual harassment between friends, right?

He pulled on a pair of soft sweat pants and walked silently into the living room, careful not to wake Kai up. Kai was lying on his back, one leg pulled up a bit and the bare knee pointing out to the side from under the blanket. He'd put his clothes on a chair before going to sleep, and Aoi smiled when he noticed that Kai's wallet had somehow found its way underneath the table. He picked it up and placed on top of the pile of clothes, then knelt on the floor to carefully fold the blanket down to Kai's waist.

Kai might be rake-thin but his muscles were well-defined. His chest was pale and smooth, and Aoi thought it was the perfect place to start his experiment.

Aoi turned on the vibrator he was holding, setting it on low, and moved it lightly, first around and then over one of Kai's nipples. Kai moved his head a little and sighed, and Aoi pulled the tip of the vibrator away. When Kai had settled down again, Aoi did the same to the other nipple, getting a similar response. He moved the vibrator down over Kai's stomach, then paused to pull the blanket down more.

Kai was sleeping in his underwear, and the soft, thin cotton didn't exactly hide what was inside it. Miniature hills and valleys called out for Aoi to explore them, and he had to fight an urge to do so with his mouth. He turned on the vibrator again and moved it along the curved hill in the middle, starting low at the base and moving upwards. Kai mumbled softly and pulled his leg up a little more, making Aoi smile. How long would it take before Kai woke up, he wondered, and moved the tip of the humming vibrator over Kai's cock again.

That Kai's body enjoyed it was obvious – the bulge in Kai's underwear was growing and straightening out. As Aoi continued to tease him, Kai's cock began straining against the fabric. Suddenly, Kai moaned and one of his hands moved towards his groin. Aoi looked up at Kai's face just in time to see him open his eyes.

"Aoi?" Kai looked bewildered, a little disoriented... and then the arousal seemed to take over, because his eyes widened slightly and he gasped. Kai grabbed Aoi's wrist. "What are you--?"

Aoi took the vibrator in the other hand and moved it over Kai's hard cock again, sliding the vibrating tip down slowly. Kai's breathing deepened and his eyes fluttered closed again.

"God, Aoi..."

"Want me to stop?" Aoi whispered.

"No." Kai shook his head, letting go of Aoi's wrist. He pushed the waistband of his underwear down instead to free his cock. Aoi tugged helpfully at them too and soon they were lying on the floor.

There was a hungry look in Kai's eyes, and it sent a jolt of desire through Aoi. It wasn't what he'd expected, but it was what he'd longed for, he realised, seeing the need in Kai's gaze. Kai put his leg up over the back of the sofa and presented Aoi with a very nice view of his cock and arse. Aoi leaned down to kiss the inside of Kai's thigh and moved the vibrator over Kai's cock again. Then he moved it down over Kai's balls and behind them. When the humming tip reached his entrance, Kai moaned loudly and pushed his hips up.

"Kai..."

"Go on." Kai licked his lips, holding Aoi's gaze. "Push it in."

"Fuck. Wait... we need lube then." Aoi got to his feet with his heart hammering in his chest. "Don't go anywhere!" He hurried into the bedroom to snatch the lube from the bedside table – as an afterthought, he grabbed the pack of condoms as well, just in case - and was back by Kai's side within seconds.

Aoi put lube on the vibrator and pushed just the tip of it inside Kai's arse. Kai's low moan encouraged him, and Aoi turned up the vibrations a little. Kai reached down again to guide Aoi's hand in a slow in-and-out motion, working the vibrator deeper and deeper into him.

Seeing Kai like this – the intense look on his face, the focused frown, the parted lips, one of Kai's hands on Aoi's wrist, the other lifted above his head with fingers digging into the armrest, little drops of sweat forming on his brow and chest – so focused on the pleasure he was getting, was one of the sexiest things Aoi had ever witnessed. Aoi's cock was throbbing now, and he didn't care to stop his free hand from slipping inside his sweat pants to stroke it.

Suddenly, Kai pulled away, leaving Aoi with a vibrator in his hand without Kai on the other end of it. "Want you..." Kai mumbled, kneeling on the sofa and pulling Aoi close for a deep kiss. He broke away when Aoi was breathless and moaning, and let his gaze sweep around him. It settled on the coffee table where Aoi had left the lube and the condoms, and Kai smiled. "Sit," he ordered.

"What?"

"On the sofa. Sit." Kai scooted back a bit and pointed at the middle of the sofa.

Aoi did as he was told, wondering what Kai had in mind, not daring to hope. But he didn't have to wait long, as Kai reached for the condoms and opened one of them.

"Your pants."

Aoi pushed his sweat pants down to his knees, and then groaned as Kai quickly rolled the condom over his cock. Kai took some lube into his hand and then slid it a few times over Aoi's cock, before straddling his lap.

"Oh fuck..." Aoi put his hands on Kai's arse and spread the cheeks a little as Kai lowered himself onto Aoi's cock.

Kai's body was hot and tight, squeezing around Aoi and making his breath hitch. Kai took only a moment to adjust when he had the whole length inside him, enough time to give Aoi another dizzying kiss, before he started to move.

The look on Kai's face was no longer a frown, although still focused. Instead, a small smile played on his lips, making his cheek dimple. It was he who set the pace, and Aoi simply helped by lifting some of his weight when Kai moved up. Neither was saying anything, but the sounds of sex still filled the room – heavy breathing, moaning, the rhythmic creaking of the sofa, and the unmistakable, slightly _wet_ sound of fucking.

Kai opened his eyes and looked straight into Aoi's, the sheer intensity of his gaze sending sparkles skittering through Aoi's nerves. He moved his hands into Aoi's hair, tugged his head back a little and then leaned forward to kiss him again. But the kiss didn't last long. Kai was more interested in riding Aoi, and Aoi didn't complain. He was beginning to get close to orgasm, could feel the tension building up in his thighs and the pit of his stomach, as Kai moved with more determination, slamming down harder as if trying to get Aoi deeper into him.

"God, Kai..." Aoi groaned, not sure how much longer he could hold on. Kai just smiled, reached down between them to stroke his own cock. Aoi could feel the knuckles of Kai's hand against his stomach, moving quickly... Then Kai arched his back, leaning backwards sharply, and only the tight hold on Aoi's shoulder kept him from falling. In that moment, it seemed as if he'd stopped breathing, teetering on the brink of orgasm, and his arse was so tight around Aoi that there was no way that Aoi could hold back even if he'd wanted to. And then Kai exhaled with a loud shuddering moan, coating Aoi's stomach and chest with his come.

Aoi pushed his hips up against Kai who tried to keep moving, relying more on Aoi's arm strength now. "Want to... feel you come," Kai whispered, and it was all that was needed to push Aoi over the edge.

Aoi's heart was still racing when Kai carefully lifted himself off his lap with a small sigh. "Come here," Kai said and pulled Aoi down on top of him as he lay down, kissing him softly.

"What gave you the idea for this?" Kai asked when they'd rested a little.

"You did." Aoi smiled and brushed a wet lock of hair away from one of Kai's eyes.

"I did? How?"

"Yesterday, you said don't like alarms but prefer to be woken up with vibrations..."

Kai looked surprised at first, then laughed. "I didn't mean like this!"

"I didn't think you did! But I thought... maybe this would be even better? And you liked it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Kai smiled, and then a look of seriousness passed as a cloud over his face. "Oh! The meeting!"

"There's no hurry. I got up early." Aoi winked. "So we have time for a shower _and_ breakfast." He disentangled himself from Kai's legs and got to his feet. He held out a hand to pull Kai up from the sofa.

"There's no meeting tomorrow," Kai said slowly as they headed for the shower.

"Mm, no." Aoi stretched. "But if you need a place to stay tonight anyway..."

"Yeah, I think I do."

Aoi nodded and pulled Kai closer to him, sliding a hand over his arse. "But you don't have to sleep on the sofa then. My bed is large enough for us both."

"Sleep?" Kai laughed as Aoi led him into the bathroom. "I have no intention of sleeping. Well, not until we're both too exhausted to do anything else."

Aoi sent a silent thanks to Ruki and his shopping addiction as he kissed Kai, backing him into the shower.


End file.
